Mine
by Saraklaine
Summary: Drabble for KFF. Blaine is the Alpha Werewolf who caught a smell of his mate when he was. 18 years later, that delicious fragrance is back.


**I drabble. **

**Yeah, what else is new? :D **

* * *

When he was 8, Blaine Anderson, Alpha to be and the hair of Anderson throne, caught a whiff of something so utterly sweet, perfect and HIS that it rendered him speechless.

His eight year old mind couldn't comprehend that such alluring aroma can even exist.

He was sure his mind was playing tricks with him. After all, he was tired and he just wanted to go home. He hated hospitals and his mom really picked a great timing to have his sister.

Eighteen years later, that smell still eludes him.

Finding the owner of that delicious fragrance became his obsession.

His hopes of ever finding it are wearing thin.

At the age of 18, his father was killed in battle that had Blaine raising as Alpha.

His victory was huge, but his loss was even greater.

That was the day he shifted into his Alpha form for the first time.

Blaine Anderson has yet to shift back to his human self.

His victories became a thing of legends.

They were numerous and his enemies were few.

No one dare to challenge the Anderson Beast.

Cause you see, people barely remembered his handsome human face anymore.

Very few still knew who Blaine Anderson really looked like.

But people of Anderson kingdom still didn't fear him.

And every year, kings from all over the world offered their sons and daughters to him.

And every year, the Beast declined.

But things are about to change.

Cause you see, Blaine Anderson is 26 today and for the first time in 18 years he caught that smell again.

The smell of "MINE"

* * *

Kurt knew it was an honor.

He did.

He knew that being chosen as a "gift" to Anderson Beast was a rare and coveted blessing.

Only the most beautiful sons and daughters in this world were "offered" to Blaine Anderson in marriage.

That doesn't mean he had to like it.

"You're not the one who's gonna be sexed up by a 10 feet hairy animal",he would say.

"What if he's hideous? I can't be pretty for both of us. Well, I *CAN* but I won't", Kurt would pout.

His father owed late Alpha Anderson a favor.

And well, what better way to return that favor than to send his son, fair Kurt Hummel, as a tribute to Blaine Anderson.

Of course, Burt was pretty sure that nothing will come of it.

For past 8 years countless boys and girls would walk into the castle, Blaine would take one look ( more like sniff) at them and dismiss them.

Kurt knew that better than anyone.

There's no way Beast would take him.

That's why he wasn't afraid of facing the man.

Animal.

Or whatever Blaine really was.

"Do I really have to go?" he whined one last time and Burt sighed, having heard this same question numerous times before.

"You go. He sees you. He sends you home. And we're done. Simple as that. Now, go. You don't want to be late"

"Oooohhh, I don't wanna be late for my rejection" he chippered in mock glee. "Oh how I wish to be turned down by a hairy monster. This is the best day of my life, all my wishes are coming true".

Burt just leveled him with a look.

"Fine, fine", Kurt finally sighed. "Here I go into my demise" he cried in mock battle roar, earning s mile from his father.

Still, Kurt couldn't help but hope without hope.

He heard stories about the beautiful boy the Beast was before his father's death.

Everyone wanted to be chosen by the Alpha.

Only, no one ever got their way.

* * *

It began with a roar.

Roar so forceful that the you could feel the walls trembling with it's resonance.

And then the massive entrance doors came crushing down.

"RUN! He's out of control, he ran for miles, we couldn't even follow him in our trucks", Sam yelled as he came through the door, signaling for the guards to hide the young people who were forming a long line, dressed to the nines, waiting to be presented to the Alpha.

Meanwhile, Alpha's gigantic chest were heaving, scanning the crowd. He felt that fragrance again.

He knew he did.

It was him.

Somehow, he knew it was a he.

Fate wouldn't be so cruel to gift a smell like that to a girl.

Red eyes of a madman were shifting from face to face until they landed on a boy so beautiful and pale, with eyes so blue that Blaine felt all the air leave his lungs and exhaustion he felt from miles and miles of running simply left his body.

Moving on all four, he ebbed closer to the boy who, even though he wasn't aware of it, captivated Blaine's every waken moment for past 18 years.

As he got closer, the smell of "home" and "want" and "perfect" got stronger.

He wanted to bury himself in that smell and never leave.

"Beautiful", the wolf purred.

The pale perfection, on the other hand, stood frozen.

His gorgeous eyes were wide and lips, soft as silk, were stretched in a shocked "O"

Unlike other tributes, who scattered all over the castle, pale boy was motionless.

"Brave", Blaine's wolf supplied. "Our mate is brave. Everyone else ran away. He stayed. "

When he got at a foot away from the boy, he lowered his head and he tried to push his nuzzle into the boys neck and that seemed to snap the boy out of his petrified state. "Wow, Cujo! Not on a first date, back off"

To Kurt's utter shock, the Beast backed off.

The humongous, monstrous form straight from the nightmares stepped back at his command.

He almost smiled at his little victory but then the beast whined, like a wounded animal, and Kurt stilled again.

Then that sound came again.

A whine.

Whine so heartbreaking that, as if they had a will of their own, Kurt's hands moved forward to tangle in the Beasts fur. "Hey, no. You're stealing my thunder. I'm the one who should be backing off from you." he gave the Alpha a little smile.

Man in question looked up into the pale eyes of his mate and purred again, this time lower, so only Kurt could hear him.

"So", Kurt cleared his throat as the Beast finally pushed his nuzzle into the boys neck, "you're the scary creature everyone's afraid of?"

"Mine", Blaine's brain was swimming.

"Oh my gracious God" Mike whispered as he took in the scene. His Alpha, still on all four so he can be same height as the boy, practically purring into the boys neck. "Clear the room, everyone out. Give them some space"

"Wait, what?" Kurt found his voice again and it sounded scared even to him.

The beast whined again.

"I'm scaring him" he thought to himself.

"You can't leave me with him, in case you haven't noticed,I somehow broke your Alpha. He' supposed to be a merciless warrior and a fearless leader and I'm stuck with a puppy!" Kurt pointed out the obvious.

Mike just smiled at him. "Trust me, you're gonna be fine. You're perfectly safe with him. In fact, I bet my life that there's no safer place for you than by his side" he gave Kurt another smile as he left the room, ushering other in front of him.

"O-ok" Kurt said, mostly to himself. "Can you please stop sniffing me and maybe change back so I can see your face?" he tentatively moved his head away from the Beast's jaw. Which was filled with huge fangs.

Nice.

Not.

Another whine left that same jaw as Kurt stepped back.

"You have to shift back. He's afraid of you. You have to shift back" he kept telling himself.

Somewhere under that mask,that animal he was for past 8 years, his humanity laid dormant. He just had to find it in him to shift back.

Kurt looked into those glazing red eyes and stepped forward again. He lifted his arm and let the beast nuzzle into his palm again. 'Please", he whispered. "Let me see you. Let me see the man who brought empires down to their knees only to fall on his own before me. I'm not afraid of you" he finally whispered and laid his cheek next to the Beast's.

"He trust me. He wants to see the real me" Blaine pleaded his wolf. "Mine...OURS" was the last thought before Blaine felt his wolf giving in to the inevitable force that was Kurt's smell, touch.

Kurt's everything.

He could feel his bones shifting back to his human form, so much smaller and more vulnerable.

He was finally being himself again.

Cause Kurt asked him to.

Feeling the chance on his skin, Kurt opened his eyes and for the first time took in the new man standing in front of him.

It was his turn to be rendered speechless.

How could anyone ever name the creature in front of him "Beast?"

Man who stood completely naked in front of Kurt was nothing short of mesmerizing.

Dark, luscious curls were framing a face so beautiful it belonged on a renaissance painting. Hazel eyes that eyes him like he was the most coveted prize. Pink lips, strong, muscled arms, oh God, another thing Kurt was more than happy to get personally acquainted with and that yet made him blush.

He took in a deep breath and moved forward again. "You're beautiful" he said in awe, baring his throat.

Deep rumble came from Blaine's very human throat as he pushed his face into his mate's neck.

"You're mine" he whispered. "Mine"


End file.
